headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Shadows: 1108
Collinwood in the present time, on a night that threatens to end in tragedy for all who live here. Earlier tonight, Quentin Collins - stripped of his will to live, was forced into a coffin by the evil Gerard, and buried alive in an unmarked grave. Julia and Barnabas have learned that something terrible has happened to Quentin, but they do not know what it is. Only hours ago, the missing children returned to the Old House, and while Julia seeks desperately for clues in a 19th century diary, Barnabas has questioned them in the hope that they might know something of Quentin's fate. If they do not, then Quentin's disappearance may be the prelude to the total disaster that is soon to overtake Collinwood. "Episode 1108" was directed by Lela Swift and written by Gordon Russell. It first aired on ABC on Wednesday, September 23rd, 1970. In this episode, Sebastian Shaw keeps vigil over Maggie Evans while Barnabas and Julia continue their search for Quentin Collins. Sebastian has a psychic vision, which predicts the ultimate destruction of Collinwood and vows to get Maggie as far away as possible. Cast Notes & Trivia * Opening narration: Kate Jackson * Closing still: Old House parlor. * The closing scene from this episode is the opening scene from episode 1109. * Actress Kate Jackson provides the opening narration, but otherwise does not appear in this episode. She is uncredited for her participation in this episode. * Final appearance of Sebastian Shaw on Dark Shadows. Actor Christopher Pennock appears next in episode 1110 as Gabriel Collins. * This episode establishes that the original Quentin Collins was born in 1808. Allusions * Repeated references are made to Gerard Stiles, Roxanne Drew, David Collins, Hallie Stokes, Carolyn Stoddard and Quentin Collins throughout this episode, though none of them make an appearance. * Gerard Stiles buried Quentin Collins alive just outside the gates of Eagle Hill Cemetery in episode 1107. * Carolyn Stoddard has been suffering from adverse psychological conditions as well. She was last seen in episode 1107 where upon she gave Daphne Harridge a dress. In this episode, Maggie Evans hands Julia a box containing 19th century clothing to give to Carolyn for the children. * The woman from Maggie Evans' dream is of course, Roxanne Drew - the vampire who injured her. * Barnabas' keen knowledge of what and how Roxanne might react with regards to Maggie Evans is reflective of the fact that like her, he too once suffered the curse of being a vampire. * Windcliff Sanitarium is the de factor nuthouse of the Dark Shadows universe. As Julia Hoffman is one of the administrators at Windcliff, she has the authority to discretely admit anyone she likes to the facility, as she does with Maggie Evans in this episode. This is also not the first time that Maggie has been admitted to Windcliff. She spent some time there in 1967 after recovering from another vampire attack - this one perpetuated by Barnabas Collins himself. Bloopers * Christopher Pennock, Grayson Hall and Jonathan Frid all have mild stammers on a few of their lines in this episode. * Jonathan Frid mistakenly calls Sebastian Quentin in this episode. He corrects himself, but the scene proves to be quite humorous as he addresses him by the name Quentin/Sebastian. * During Sebastian's conversation with Maggie Evans, a production crew member can be heard sneezing in the background. Quotes * Barnabas Collins: We must find out what happened to Quentin. And I have the feeling we must find out before this night is over, or it will be too late. * Maggie Evans: The children. They need me. And for some strange reason... I need them. * Barnabas Collins: If this portrait is his only way of communicating with us, he's either been taken prisoner somewhere or is close to death... or Gerard has buried him alive! See also External Links * * * * Category:1970 television episodes